Mordor (Biome)
"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume." (Boromir at the Council of Elrond.) Mordor is a biome that spawns to the east of Gondor, to the west of Rhun, north of Harad, and south of Wilderland. The biome is very dark and evil and the homeland of the Mordor Orcs and Olog-hai. There are lava lakes, ravines, and rivers. The ground is made completely out of black mordor stone which adds to the dark atmosphere of Mordor. Only "evil" plants grow, like thorns or Morgul-shrooms. The sky in Mordor is darkened by the ash and dust clouds coming from Mount Doom. This protects Orcs from debuffs during the day and Olog-hai from turning into stone. In addition, these mobs can spawn everytime, not only in the night. Mordor is not a good place for good players to be. Sub-biomes 'Mordor Mountains' These Mountains exist all around Mordor except at the east border. They are actually two mountain ranges, the Ered Lithui (Ash Mountains) to the north and the Ephel Duath (Mountains of Shadow) to the west and south, but are the same sub-biome in the mod. They consist of Mordor Stone (though the normal stone will be visible at high elevations) and form an nearly impassable wall that protects the heartland of Mordor. From this comes the quote "One does not simply walk into Mordor" (Boromir, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book 2, Chapter 2, The Council of Elrond) which exists as a running gag in many variations. 'Núrn' Núrn is the only fertile region of Mordor and is located around the Sea of Núrnen in the south of Mordor. There grows grass and other plants, though the grass is brown. The land is fertile because of the rich ash that is blown by wind from Mount Doom. In Núrn live hundreds of human slaves, working on farms to produce food for the thousands of Orcs in Mordor. You can purchase Slaves of Nurn from Orc Slavers found in Orc Slaver Towers. Under the layer of brown grass and dirt will be yet another layer of mordor stone. 'Nan Ungol' Also called the "Valley of Spiders," Nan Ungol is located in the south-west corner of Mordor. Exclusive to this region are the Mordor Spiders, that can be ridden by Orcs. Mordor Spiders can be bought from Orc Spider Keepers in Mordor Spider Pits. On the surface is more Mordor Stone, dead trees, and there are many Webs of Ungoliant. Sea of Núrnen This sea is located in the center of Núrn, in the south of Mordor. Its appearance is similar to the normal Ocean biome, but the water is black like all water in Mordor. Four rivers flow down from the mountains into this sea. There can be small islands in the sea. Mordor River Mordor has a different river biome which has black water. Four rivers are automatically generated by the map to flow down into the Sea of Nurnen, two from the spur of the Ash Mountains, one from the western Mountains of Shadow, and one from the southern Mountains of Shadow. Structures Six structures spawn in Mordor. They are listed below. * Mordor Tower *Mordor Orc Camp *Warg Pit (not in Nan Ungol) *Mordor Spider Pit (only in Nan Ungol) *Núrn Wheat Farm (only in Núrn) *Orc Slaver Tower (only in Núrn) No structures will spawn in the Mordor Mountains biome. Mobs Whole Mordor *Mordor Orc (can ride a warg) *Mordor Orc Archer (can ride a warg) *Mordor Orc Bombardier *Mordor Warg *Mordor Warg Bombardier *Mordor Orc Chieftain *Mordor Orc Trader *Olog-Hai Only Nan Ungol *Mordor Spider *Mordor Orc Spider Keeper Only Núrn *Mordor Orc Slaver *Slave of Núrn Mining Gulduril ore and Morgul iron ore are exclusive to Mordor, so this will be an important mining region for evil players. Vegetation Only few plants grow in Mordor. Trees are usually dead and the vegetation forms a very hostile environment as every plant will try to harm you. Plants found in the main biome are: *Dead trees (trees without leaves, so you can't get saplings from them) *Stabbing Thorn *Withered Moss *Morgul-shrooms (at orc camps) The land of Núrn is more fertile so it has dry grass, stunted but living trees, sugar cane and even wheat at the slave farms. Category:Biomes